food_fantasy_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pumpkin Spice Latte
Background A food soul who’s nervous about nearly everything. He’ll almost always find a way to blame himself and apologize for anything that happens, even if he wasn’t involved. He almost always has a sad look in his eyes, which he’ll apologize for if pointed out. Skills Spice Run (Normal Skill) * Pumpkin Spice Latte throws spice at the enemy, causing all enemy units to have an attack and defense drop of 10 and 5 respectively for 3 seconds Pumpkin Throw (Energy Skill) * Pumpkin Spice Latte throws a pumpkin at enemies which explodes in the air, dealing 40% damage to enemies and a bonus 116 damage, along with a 2.5% health loss for 5 seconds. Super Pumpkin Throw (Combo/Linked Skill) * (Paired with Screaming Orgasm) Pumpkin Spice Latte throws a pumpkin at enemies which explodes in the air, dealing 60% damage to enemies and a bonus 116 damage, along with a 2.5% health loss for 5 seconds. Dialogue Summon: "Hello… I… I’m Pumpkin Spice Latte… I’m sorry for any trouble I may bring you… m…master attendant…" Login: "Ah-! M… Master Attendant-! You came back!" Ice Arena: "It… its a little… cold… its making me sleepy… I… I’m sorry…" Skills: "I… I’m so sorry if this hurts-!" Level Up/Ascend: "Am… am I able to aid you better Master Attendant..?" Fatigue: "… I think I might fall asleep… sorry…" Recovering: "I… I’m sorry I’m just a little tired…" Attack/Formation: "I… I’ll do my best… I’m sorry if I mess up…" Lost/Knockout: "I… I’m sorry Attendant…" Notice: "S… sorry for bothering but- um… well… I think the food is done…" In contact 1: "I… I’m sorry Master Attendant… I won’t bother you again…" In contact 2: "Ah- M… Master Attendant- I can stay hidden from view if you want..?" In contact 3: "I… I’m sorry… I’ll do better next time…" Idle 1: "Ah… d… did I mess up-? I… I’m sorry Master Attendant… I’ll do better next time…" Idle 2: "M… Master Attendant wouldn’t be happy if I made a mess… I better hold still…" Vows: "..." Intimate 1: "..." Intimate 2: "..." Intimate 3: "..." 'Bio' Bio 1= The First Time The memory was clear of when I was summoned by my first Master Attendant. The fluttering I felt to see him for the first time. My First Master Attendant. He was handsome, yet serious. When he saw me his expression didn’t change from its stoic and mysterious expression look, he seemed as though to be looking me over to see what sort of food soul he had summoned. I was intrigued by his actions and wanted to know what he was thinking. Unfortunately, his features gave nothing away, leaving me in without knowing what he was thinking. I smiled as I saw him, the feeling of joy was an overwhelming fluttering in my chest that couldn’t be contained. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Attendant,” the words came out of my mouth so naturally, as though it was something I was always meant to say. It was something that I had been created for, this was the Master Attendant I was meant to have. “I am Pumpkin Spice Latte, I hope that I will be able to serve you well.” I took a slight bow as I spoke, though I noticed his expression did change after the introduction I had given to him. It was now disgust. Within moments of being summoned, I already had displeased my Master Attendant. |-| Bio 2= Without Purpose The longer I stayed with my Master Attendant the more I saw his displeasure towards me. Every glare was like a knife twisting in my chest. He tried putting me on a team with the other Food Souls he had, it didn’t end well because of me. The water came rushing towards me from the Fallen Angel, I didn’t know what to do- how to react to it. I had blacked out after that one attack…. “What kind of a UR Food Soul Can’t Handle One Fallen Angel!?” The words cut, I apologized but they seemed to mean nothing to him, they were destroyed before they ever met his ears. I was removed from the team, told I would never be put back on it. I was replaced by another Food Soul, Dragon’s Breath. A stronger, better magic unit. He could handle the attacks, he could do the damage, he wouldn’t be as useless. A hollow and empty feeling followed me, I was useless at the one thing I was meant to be good at, combat. None of his words directed at me felt overly harsh. What kind of a Food Soul couldn’t handle a single attack? What kind of a Food Soul would be this weak? What kind of a Food Soul was I to be unable to defeat a single Fallen? Useless was almost too kind of a word to be used to describe me. |-| Bio 3= Broken Glass Master Attendant had clearly given up on me ever being useful in a fight, he threw me to work in the Restaurant. I wore different clothes and went by a different name, Baked Sweet Potato, because we looked similar enough maybe it would be easy to hide it. I wore makeup to covers my face to try and hide anything that could make me not look like the other Food Soul, I didn’t like the makeup however. The hassle of it was too much for such an awful coverup to me. Though it made sense why he would want me to hide who I was, I understood it would be an embarrassment for people to find out he had a Food Soul like myself working for him. He had confirmed that many times himself as well, this would be all I was good for. Serving tables, nothing more. That is if it had gone well at all. I messed up an order given to me, to deliver the food to the customer. It was Simple, yet I managed to mess it up. I was handed the food to go and deliver it to the customer at their table. My hands trembled, knees were shaking, my breathes were catching in my throat, making a low wheeze every time I forced air into them. I hadn’t even gotten close before the tray fell from my hands. The shattering glass felt like my hope shattering to pieces on the floor, I desperately tried to clean them up, apologies came pouring out. I noticed the stares from the customers, I felt the glare burning into my back. My frantic cleaning was interrupted by someone pulling my arm. It was my Master Attendant, he was angry. I stumbled to try and even keep up, I choked out apologies to him. My throat felt like it was closing, preventing me from breathing. I didn’t know where we were going. I saw the door ahead, but my panicked mind couldn’t register where it led to. |-| Bio 4= Worthless I felt the cold’s embrace as I slammed onto the floor. I glanced back at the man who had thrown me down, closing the door. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t cry out. I sat motionless, staring at the freezer door closed. Tears rolled down my cheeks, I felt helpless. The door slammed, leaving me alone in the cold with my thoughts and feelings. The pressure from everything I had down wrong threatened to crush me. Every mistake I made. I really couldn’t do anything. I understood why my Master Attendant had looked so disgusted to see me when I introduced himself. He must have known this would happen. He must have known how much of a worthless Food Soul he had wasted his time with. I curled up on the cold icy floor, tears fell until I had none left. The chill was almost a comfort for the pain I felt. It was numbing. I was in there until I had passed out several times, I had almost started to believe I wouldn’t ever be let out. But eventually Master Attendant did come back for this worthless Food Soul. Not that I’d ever understand why he would. |-| Bio 5= Worst Kind of Soul The time I spent in the freezer felt less and less like a punishment the longer I was in there, it became a place to hide for me as well. My place to be alone. It was a place I hid, I stayed there unless I tried to get ingredients for Master Attendant, every time I tried I became more work for everyone else though. More of a worthless bother. The tears I cried had stopped, as though I had none left to shed. I almost forgot the feeling of them if it wasn’t for not being able to breathe under the cold, dark crushing weight of the water in my nightmares. They were the only things that could bring them back to my eyes, though I tried to not sleep much because of it. Not that I could sleep anywhere except in the frozen environment of the freezer. The other Food Souls lied to me. They said I was no trouble. They said I should have gone with a team. I wasn’t worth being in a team. What kind of a Food Soul was I to be unable to handle a single Fallen by myself? No one seemed to get it. They wasted their times trying to pity me, comfort me. Their actions made me angry, their lies felt like acid against my flesh. They hurt and stung. I was too worthless they couldn’t give me the decency of telling me the truth. Their lies confirmed what I should have known from the start. I was worthless, weak, and alone. I kept messing up, Master Attendant reminded me over and over again about how much I messed up. How much I disgusted him. How worthless I was. Useless. Pathetic. I kept messing up, I kept apologizing. My Master Attendant would yell at me for doing something wrong. More apologies. No matter what I did, I ended up apologizing for it. I wish I had no choice, I wish I could just do nothing but even then I still managed to ruin something. No matter how hard I tried, that wouldn’t change. And my Master Attendant would only get angrier as I continued to disappoint him. |-| Category:UR Category:Magic Category:Food Souls